A New Pet
by edwardsgirl16
Summary: Edward and Emilee Elric eventually Alphonse get captured by Envy and forced to be his pets. Written in Emilee's POV. Sucky summary...i know...
1. Chapter 1

Hello people of his earth and those who speak English!!!!! This is a story that I've been working on for a couple months now and I think I'm finally allowing you guys to see it!!!!!! It's amazing…I know.

Anyway, this story is pretty much about Emilee and Edward Elric (eventually Alphonse) getting captured by Envy and forced to be his pets. BTW: Emilee is not Ed and Al's biological sister, she's just kind of adopted their last name because she's lived with them for like, ever. AND: Emilee and Edward are dating. ^_^

Hope you like it and reviews fuel my mind, so review and u'll see more chapters in all my stories!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Envy looked around at the dusty room he was standing in. "Humans are as messy as they are pathetic," he muttered, stepping on the broken metal shards that were strewn on the floor. "It's amazing that they ever made it to the top of the food chain." He made his way over to the window and, rubbing the dust away, looked out at the people coming closer. "Well, if it isn't the Shadow and Fullmetal Alchemists," Envy said, smiling evilly. "What a pleasant surprise."

"So remind me why we're here again?" I asked Edward as we looked up at the mansion in front of us.

"Mustang told us that hommunculi were seen coming in and out of here," Edward replied, yawning. "It was an official military order from our superior. We couldn't just ignore it."

"I just wish that Mustang could've waited for a couple more hours," I said. Edward nodded, and then we both headed inside.

"Time to have some fun," Envy thought as he turned away from the window and grabbed a long piece of rope hanging from the rafters. Wrapping the rope around his wrist, Envy headed down the stairs, keeping out of sight of me and Edward. The floor creaked as he walked towards us, watching every move we made.

I looked up as I heard someone walking above us. "What?" Edward asked, looking at me.

"Nothing," I replied, my gaze still looking at the ceiling. "It was probably just a mouse."

Edward shrugged, and headed up the stairs behind me. But I couldn't help the feeling that someone was watching us.

Envy held his breath as Edward and I passed by him, and tightened his grip on the rope around his wrist. He followed us closely as we went into the bedroom and quietly closed the door behind him as he followed us in. "Well, well," Envy said as we quickly spun around to face him. "What brings you brats to my humble abode?"

"Why are you here, Envy?" Edward asked, his fists clenching.

"I was just waiting for the perfect prey to come by," Envy replied, smirking. "I need a new pet." He looked over at me and started smiling. "And it looks like I've found one." Before I knew it, Envy had tied the rope around his wrist around my own wrist, pulling tightly.

"Let go!" I exclaimed, trying to get out of my bond.

"And why should I?" Envy asked, firmly gripping my rope. "I don't want to give up my new pet."

"Hang on a sec, Em," Edward said as he transmuted his auto-mail into a blade. He cut through the rope, freeing me, but Envy had already grabbed my neck. "What do you want, Envy?" Edward demanded.

"Exactly what I have here, Fullmetal pipsqueak," Envy replied, grinning evilly. "Just the Shadow brat here."

"And why do you want me?" I asked, struggling to loosen Envy's grip. I stopped though, when Envy tightened his grip. "I wanted a pet," Envy said with fake innocence. "So I waited for the perfect candidate to show up."

"Give her back," Edward ordered, holding out his hand.

"I've got a better idea," Envy said. "You got back to Roy Mustang and tell him to leave his house alone. It's Equivalent Exchange. I let you live, and the Shadow Alchemist stays with me."

"That's not Equivalent Exchange, you bastard!" Edward exclaimed, looking ready to attack. "You have no right to make someone your pet or slave or whatever the hell you want!"

"Actually, I do have the right," Envy said, using another piece of rope to bind my arms behind my back. "It's my own choice. And you can't stop me."

"You'll never break me," I growled, smirking slightly. "No matter what you do."

Suddenly, Envy's hand came up and backhanded me across my face. "This is your punishment for talking without my permission," Envy said. "Now, anything else you want to say?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Damn you, you sick bastard."

This time, Envy jabbed his elbow into my stomach. "Emilee!" Edward cried as I coughed up blood.

"What did I do now?" I asked, weakly.

"From now on, you will address me as Master," Envy answered. As if it was a reply to Envy's order, I shot out my right leg, catching Envy in the jaw. "That won't do," Envy said, grabbing my leg. With a sharp twist, Envy forcefully jerked my auto-mail off. I gasped in pain as I felt the wires disconnect from my nerves.

Envy tossed my useless leg in the corner and I forced myself to lean on Envy so I wouldn't fall. "That's a good little pet," Envy said, running his fingers through my bangs. "I suggest that you leave, Fullmetal. Unless you want to return to Mustang in pieces."

Edward's eyes flicked between me and Envy, but he forced himself to leave. "I'll get you back," Edward thought as he left. "I swear on my own life I will."

Envy kept watching as Edward left the house and disappeared into the woods. "You're all mine now," Envy whispered in my ear as he picked me up.

My body still ached from when Envy ripped my leg out so I closed my eyes and let darkness take me.


	2. Chapter 2

Pretty much same as before…REVIEW AND YOU GET COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up, I was wearing a black tanktop, a pair of baggy black jeans held up by a thin chain tied around my waist and no shoes. I looked at my hands and saw that I was also wearing black fingerless gloves with a red stripe running up the side of each one. I looked around, but I couldn't see anything. Suddenly, Envy appeared in front of me holding a paper bag in his hand. "You're awake," he said, noticing the glare I was giving him.

"What do you want?" I hissed, my head still spinning a bit.

"I thought that I'd give my new pet a present," Envy replied, reaching into the paper bag he held. He pulled out a silver metal collar with an oura-boras array on it along with a little silver lock. He lifted my hair and strapped the collar around my neck, locking it in place. "There." Envy stepped back and admired his handiwork. "It's a perfect fit."

Since my arms were now free, I reached up and gently touched the collar. I clapped, and tried every magic, alchemy, and magic/alchemy trick I knew, but the collar stayed on. "What the hell is this, Envy?" I asked, rubbing the place where the collar had already started to irritate the skin on my neck.

"It's proof that you're my property," Envy smirked. "Proof that you belong to no one, but me."

Meanwhile, in Central, Edward had finally returned to Mustang. "Colonel Mustang!" Edward exclaimed as he burst in Mustang's office. "You've got to help me!"

"Calm down, Edward," Riza said as she saw Edward. "What's wrong?"

"And where's Emilee?" Roy asked, finally looking up at Edward.

"Envy took Emilee and made her his pet," Edward replied, his fists clenched. "He told me to tell you to leave the house alone. That bastard tried to pass it off as Equivalent Exchange. He said that he'd let me live as long as the military left the house alone and Emilee stayed as his pet."

"Well, that won't do, will it?" Roy said, getting up. "We'll just have to go get her since she obviously can't take care of herself."

"Don't say that!" Edward exclaimed, slamming his auto-mail fist on Roy's desk. "She can take care of herself but to let me live, she had to stay with Envy! It's not like she wanted to! So stop talking about her like that!!"

"You have feelings for her, don't you Edward?" Roy asked, smiling slightly.

"What?! Of course not!" Edward replied, but he blushed with every word.

"Whatever you say, Fullmetal," Roy said.

"Where are my clothes and leg?!" I demanded, leaning against a wall for support as I slowly stood up.

"I have them," Envy replied. "I'll get your little mechanic friend here to fix your leg though. You're not a very pet with only 1 leg."

"If you hurt Winry, I swear I'll kill you!" I threatened.

Suddenly, Envy picked me up and carried me to a bedroom. He reached under the bed and, pulling out a thin chain, connected my collar to the bedpost. "And just to make sure you don't run away when I'm gone," Envy started, "I have Lust here to watch you."

As Lust came into the room, Envy disappeared out the door, transforming into Edward as he left. Envy headed towards the nearest market, looking both for Winry and food.

"Edward!" Winry cried as she ran up to Envy. "What are doing here?"

"Looking for you," Envy replied, turning back to his original form. He grabbed Winry's arm and started to lead her back to the house. "I have some auto-mail for you to fix," Envy said as Winry struggled to get away and asked questions at the same time. "You made the Elric's auto-mail, right?"

"Edward and Emilee?" Winry asked. "Yeah, why?"

"Emilee needs to have her leg reconnected," Envy replied as they headed up to Envy's bedroom. When Envy opened the door, Lust was gone and I was holding a now black chain in my hand. "You little brat! What did you do?!" Envy yelled at me, pulling my head up to look at him.

"After Lust left, I've been trying to break this stupid thing," I replied, shaking the chain and giving Envy a cunning smile. Envy glared at me but reached for my discarded leg.

"Can I have some privacy please?" Winry asked. "It helps me concentrate."

Envy looked at me, then started to leave. "Your punishment will come later, brat," Envy told me as he left.

"So why do you stay here?" Winry asked as she looked at my leg.

"Are you kidding?" I replied. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm kinda forced to be here. Oh, and before you start with my auto-mail, could you please get this chain off?"

Winry nodded and after she broke the chain, she quickly reconnected my leg. After I got over the initial pain of my reconnected leg, I did a quick sweep of the bedroom, grabbing all my clothes that were in there. "Come on," I whispered as soon as I got mostly dressed, painfully walking towards a window. Once outside, we ran like hell.

"What's taking so long?" Envy asked, coming back into the bedroom. He looked around, but only saw a broken, black chain and the tools Winry used. "That Shadow brat will pay," Envy thought, leaving the house.


	3. Chapter 3

REVIEW!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After I left Winry at a safe place, I headed for Central Command. "Emilee!" Edward exclaimed as I entered Roy's office.

"Give me your cloak," I ordered.

"Why?" Edward asked, but he gave it to me anyway.

"I couldn't find all my clothes," I replied, slipping on the long, red cloak. "I had a limited amount of time so I could only find my shirt, pants, belt, and shoes."

"What's around your neck, Emilee?" Riza asked.

"According to Envy, proof that I belong to him," I replied, fingering the collar. "And it won't come off. Not magic, alchemy, or alchemy and magic together could help."

"Hey, Chief," Havoc said as he came in. "Got that info on that old house in the woods you wanted. Hey, Emilee, what's with that weird necklace?"

I glared at him, but then I remembered something. "Hey, Edward, can you still pick a lock?" I asked.

"Yeah," Edward replied.

"Let's test that," I said, pointing at my collar. "Consider this your new assignment."

About 5 minutes later, Edward was holding the collar while I rubbed my sore neck. "Nice job," I said, taking back the collar. "Come on. If we don't get back to the hotel soon, Alphonse will come looking for us." Edward nodded, and we ran out of Central Command, side-by-side.

Once back at the hotel, I gave Edward back his cloak and grabbed own jacket and cloak. "Alphonse?" Edward called as I quickly redid my hair. "Al, you here?"

"Brother!" Alphonse exclaimed, tightly hugging him from behind.

"Al, let go," Edward gasped. "I can't…breathe."

Alphonse reluctantly let go of Edward only to grab me. "It's good to see you, Al," I said as he released me. I started to go towards my room when Edward grabbed my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"My room," I replied. "I need a nap. I'll be perfectly safe."

Edward nodded and I collapsed on my bed when I got to my room, throwing my collar in the corner. I didn't bother to change, so I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Envy had finally found out where we were staying and he sat perched outside my window. He slipped in and grabbed the collar from its place on the floor. He started over towards the bed, but he tripped over a pile of books on the floor.

I woke up with a jolt and saw Envy standing over me, the collar in his hand. "Edward!! Alph—" I cried before Envy clamped a hand down over my mouth.

"You really thought you could escape me that easily?" Envy hissed, locking the collar back around my neck. I glared at him and tried to hit him. Envy quickly took his hand off my mouth and grabbed my arms, pinning them to the bed. "I'll have to make sure that I have better ways of controlling you," Envy said, grinning evilly. He brushed my bangs out of my eyes and shivered slightly at his touch.

Suddenly, Edward and Alphonse burst through the door and Envy looked over at them. "Get your hands off her!" Edward ordered, running over to my bed. He stopped, though, as Envy turned his arm into a sword and pointed it at Edward.

This gave me to opportunity I needed and I twisted off the bed, landing next to Edward. "Come on!" I exclaimed, running out of the room, Edward and Alphonse behind me. "Edward, you and Alphonse go a different way than me," I ordered after we stopped running. "I'll meet you guys in Mustang's office."

"No, we're not leaving you alone!" Edward objected. He drew me towards him and hugged me. "If anything happened to you, I'd never forgive myself for leaving you alone," he whispered in my ear, his hand tangled in my loose hair. I pulled back from Edward and placed my hand on his cheek "I'll be fine," I assured him. "Don't worry about me." Edward didn't say anything, just lowered his head. I smiled and, lifting his chin, gently kissed him. "I'll be fine," I repeated as I turned around. And with that, I ran off, leaving Edward and Alphonse behind.

I ran as fast as I could towards Central Command, aware of everyone that passed me by. "Where the hell is Central Command?!" I thought as I stopped running and looked around.

"Are you lost, little one?" a woman asked me as she came up to me.

"Who are you callin' as little as an ant?!!!?" I exclaimed, spinning around. When I saw that she was staring at me, I looked down and blushed slightly. "Sorry, ma'am," I apologized. "I'm trying to find Central Command. Which direction?"

"And why is a young girl like you interested in finding Central Command?" she asked, smiling.

"I'm in the military," I replied. "I'm the Shadow Alchemist, Emilee Elric." She just stared at me. Normal. "Central Command?" I asked again.

"Yes, it's over there." She pointed towards the east, never breaking her gaze from me.

"Thanks," I said, backing away. I started running again and when I looked over my shoulder, the woman was still staring after me. "Creepy," I thought as I neared Central Command. "But it's kinda normal since I'm a girl and 16. Still creepy, though."

I ran as fast as I could inside Central Command, heading for Roy's office. "What are you doing here, Shadow?" Roy asked as I burst through the door.

"Have you seen…Edward or Alphonse?" I breathed as I tried to catch my breath.

"No, I haven't seen Edward since he left this morning," Roy replied, looking at the reports that cluttered his desk. "Has Envy found you yet?"

"Once, but I doubt he will here," I answered as I sat down on the couch in his office.

"You sure about that?" Roy asked as he got up and walked over to the couch. "How do you know that he's not in this room right now?"

"I actually really don't," I admitted, looking up at Roy.

Suddenly, Roy pushed me down on my back, pinning my wrists above my head. I struggled to get loose, but he was strong! "Roy, get off me!" I exclaimed as I continued struggling.

"And why would I do that, my little pet?" Roy asked, grinning evilly, a flash of purple streaking across his black eyes.

"You're not Roy," I said, staring at him.

"Correct," Envy said, turning back into his original form. "And where might the Fullmetal pipsqueak and his brother be?"

"I don't know," I replied, shivering slightly as Envy brushed the hair from my face.

"And why should I believe you?" Envy asked as he straddled my hips, keeping me from kicking up at him.

"Because I'm telling the truth, you bastard!" I yelled at him. "We were going to meet here to make a new plan to get away from you."

"I still don't believe you, my pet," Envy said. "But you need to be punished for running away." He used one hand to hold my wrists and transformed his other arm into a blade. He traced the blade along my cheek, drawing a thin line of blood. "Don't worry, my little chibi. If you're good, I'll reward you." He started to trace the blade down the side of my neck, skipping over my collar, and down my right arm, drawing more and more blood.

I grimaced as Envy stopped tracing the blade along my skin and grabbed my hair, pulling my head up to look him in the eyes. "Envy, you better reward me," I hissed in pain as blood dripped down my face.

"I still don't think that you were a good pet," Envy replied, grinning evilly at me. Suddenly, Envy got up, pulling me up along with him. "Let's go," Envy ordered, locking a leash onto my collar. "First, a little outfit change." He quickly changed me back into the outfit I woke up in at his house with one small change. I now had a 1½ in. metal band around the top of my arms.

"Hey!" I exclaimed before Envy slapped me.

"What did I tell you about speaking without my permission?" Envy asked, grabbing my discarded belt from the floor. He quickly bound my wrists behind my back, then pulled me out of Central Command. Envy kept a tight grip on my leash as he dragged me down the streets of Central, not caring who saw.

"Emilee!" I heard Edward yell out behind me. I turned my head and saw a very angry Edward and Alphonse, both looking ready to kill Envy.

Before I could say anything, Envy placed a hand over my mouth, smirking evilly. "You do not have permission to speak," Envy ordered, tying my leash to a pole, forcing me to my knees. "If you try to speak, well…" He traced a finger along the cut on my face, making me wince a bit.

"Get away from her!!" Edward cried, running at Envy. Envy jumped out of the way just as Edward swung his arm at him. "Al, a little help?" He looked over at Alphonse and saw him pinned to a wall, one of Lust's nails on either side of his neck.

"Come here, Fullmetal," Envy said. "Or I'll have Lust kill your brother."

Edward stiffened as he slowly walked over to Envy, glaring at him all the while. Before he knew it, Envy had Edward changed into a black tanktop with a red stripe running up the front, baggy gray jeans held up with another piece of rope, black fingerless gloves, and the same metal bands that I wore. He bound Edward's hands with his belt and fastened a collar identical to mind around Edward's neck connected to a leash. Envy untied my leash from the pole, pulling me to my feet. "There," he finally said. "Now I have two pets. Lust, let him go."

As Lust released Alphonse, Envy led me and Edward back to his house in the woods. "Brother!" Alphonse cried as we walked farther away. "Sister!" We tried to look back at him, but Envy pulled harder on our leashes, dragging us farther and farther away.


	4. Chapter 4

Kind of a long chapter…sorry…please review…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When we got back to Envy's house, Envy cut the belts off our wrists, making sure not to damage them in case he needed them again

"Since you both are now my pets, you are also my slaves," Envy said as he leaned against a wall.

"What are these bands?" I asked as I glared at him.

"Those are to keep you from using alchemy," Envy replied. "Now, the first thing I want you two to do is to go get food for us. And if you two even think about escaping, you will pay dearly and never be allowed to leave this house without me again."

Edward and I nodded slightly, then headed back towards the woods, still in our alchemy-preventing chains. "How are we gonna get out of this?" Edward asked as we walked back into Central.

I shrugged slightly and looked down. "I'm sorry for getting you into this," I apologized.

"It wasn't your fault," Edward replied, lifting my chin. He noticed the cut that Envy gave me and his gaze hardened. "Who gave you this?"

"Envy," I answered. "It's my punishment for escaping him and talking without permission."

"When we get away from him, I'm gonna kill that damn bastard," Edward promised, looking me straight in the eyes.

I smiled slightly, then headed towards a market. "Come on," I said. "If we take too long, Envy will probably come looking for us and punish us both."

Edward nodded and we started walking again. "I can't let any more harm come to her," he thought as we walked. "Envy will pay." Since both Edward and I were in weird outfits for being in Central and we both had collars on, naturally, everyone who saw us stared at us.

After we had enough food for a week or so, we headed back towards the house, our arms full of bags. As soon as Edward and I got back and put everything away, we headed upstairs to try to find Envy. "Envy?" Edward asked as he opened the bedroom door.

Suddenly, Edward was on the floor, Envy standing over him. "I'm going to say this rule once," Envy told us, "so you better listen. Since you are my pets, you are to call me, 'Master.' Got that?"

"Yes, Master," Edward and I growled, malice in every word.

"Soon, you'll be able to say it without any malice," Envy said, forcefully pulling Edward to his feet. "Now, let me show you two to your new room." He grabbed me and led us to a small room with 2 small beds with leashes attached to the headboards. Quickly, Envy connected our collars to the leashes and left, locking the door behind him.

"Colonel?!" Alphonse called urgently, banging on the door of Roy's office. "Colonel?!!"

"What?" Roy asked as he opened the door. "What's wrong, Alphonse?"

"You know how Edward said that Envy took Emilee? And made her his pet?"

"Yes," Roy replied. "Alphonse, where are Edward and Emilee?"

"Well, Emilee escaped but Envy found her and took both her and Edward," Alphonse answered in one breath, his eyes growing watery.

"Calm down," Roy said as he sat Alphonse down on the couch. "We can't do anything tonight. But first thing in the morning, I'll take Hughes, Hawkeye, and a few others and I'll get them back. Besides, with those two around, my job is a lot more interesting."

Alphonse smiled slightly, then looked down. "Sir, can I stay here tonight?" he asked.

"Sure, I've got work to do here anyway," Roy replied, sitting down at his desk. He watched in silence as Alphonse lay down on the couch and wrapped himself in the two red cloaks that he brought with him. "Edward and Emilee's probably," Roy thought as he got back to work.

The next morning, I woke up when Envy pulled on my leash, jerking me out of bed. "What?" I asked, as Envy unlocked my leash and pulled me out of the room, leaving Edward locked to his bed.

"I have something for you to do," Envy said as he pulled me down the hall to his bedroom. He pushed me into his room and threw me a broom. "You are to clean this room. If you do a good job, I'll reward you. If not, you will be punished."

"Yes, Master," I muttered as Envy walked out, closing the door behind him.

After he left me, Envy headed back to me and Edward's room. "Get up, Fullmetal," Envy ordered, pulling Edward out of bed after he unlocked the leash. "You're gonna clean outside today."

"Where's Emilee, Master?" Edward asked, struggling to call Envy 'Master.'

"You don't need to know," Envy smirked, tossing Edward another broom. "Get to work." As Edward started to head around to the side of the house, Envy closed the door and after he turned into a military official, he started to head back towards Central. "When you finish, stay outside. You are not allowed back inside until I get back."

"Bastard," Edward muttered when he couldn't see Envy anymore. When he thought he saw Envy turn back, he ran around the back of the house to start cleaning.

At Central Command, Alphonse was still asleep on the couch when Riza came into Roy's office. "Sir, we have some information on the whereabouts of Edward and Emilee," Riza said. She looked over at the couch and saw Alphonse, the two cloaks still wrapped around him. "Sir, is Alphonse alright?"

"Yes, he was just tired and scared for Fullmetal and Shadow," Roy replied, his gaze still on the papers in front of him. "What do you have about them?"

"Well, yesterday, they were seen in a market, but they left before any military personnel could get there," Riza answered, handing Roy the report on it. "Witnesses said that they were wearing strange outfits. They seemed to be in a hurry to get huge amounts of food. Then they headed back into the woods without talking to anyone or seeking help."

"I wonder why they didn't come straight to the military," Roy said.

"Envy probably threatened them," Alphonse interrupted as he sat up.

"What do you mean?" Riza asked as she and Roy looked over at him.

"When Envy took them, he threatened that he would have Lust kill me if they didn't come with him," Alphonse explained. "And when we found Envy trying to go back to his house with Emilee, he threatened her with something if she talked, then he traced something on her face and she looked like she was in pain."

"Riza, can you look after Alphonse for a few minutes?" Roy asked, standing up.

"Yes, but Sir, where are you going?" Riza asked.

"I'll be right back," he said, walking out the door.

A few minutes later, Roy returned followed by Hughes, Havoc, Falman, Fuery, and Breda. "Alphonse, don't worry," Hughes comforted as Riza joined them. "We're gonna get your older brother and sister back."

"I'm coming with you," Alphonse decided, standing up.

"Alphonse, it's too dangerous," Riza said. "You need to stay here where it's safe."

"I don't care what you say," Alphonse objected. "I'm going, and you can't stop me."

"How come every Elric I meet or have under my control is stubborn?" Roy muttered. "Alright Alphonse, I'll allow you to come with us, but you can't go off on your own."

"Yes, Sir," Alphonse replied, his face lighting up with joy.

When Envy came back to his house, he found Edward asleep in front of the house, his broom still in his hand. When Envy looked around, he saw that the outside of the house was completely clean. He walked up to the sleeping Edward and stomped his foot down on his chest.

"Wake up, Fullmetal," Envy said, transferring more of his weight onto Edward's chest. Edward said nothing; he was too busy trying to wrench Envy's foot off of his chest. Suddenly, Envy grabbed Edward's hair, pulling him to his feet. "You did well, my pet. Your new job is to make dinner for me."

"What about me and Emilee?" Edward asked, rubbing the spot on his chest where Envy had practically stood on him.

"I forgot to tell you, if you two aren't good for me, then you don't get anything to eat," Envy replied, dragging Edward inside. "Now get working."

As soon as he pushed Edward into the kitchen, he headed upstairs to see what I was doing. When he opened his bedroom door, Envy found an extremely clean room, but no me. He turned to leave, but Greed blocked the doorway. "What do you want, Greed?" Envy asked.

"I came to ask you for something," Greed replied. "I want to borrow one of your pets for a couple days."

"Which one?" Envy asked, crossing his arms.

Greed smirked slightly and pulled me into view. "This one," he said, holding my arm tightly.

"Sure," Envy replied, grinning evilly. "Just make sure that you don't lose her."

"I promise," Greed said, smirking. He started to pull me down the stairs, connecting a leash to my collar in the process.

Suddenly, Edward grabbed my arm, wrenching me away from Greed's grip. "What the hell do you think you're doing with her?!" Edward demanded, wrapping his arms around me protectively.

"I've made an agreement with Envy," Greed replied, reaching out to grab me again. "The Shadow Alchemist is mine for the next few days." He grabbed my arm and tried to twist me out of Edward's grasp.

"I won't let you take her," Edward hissed, holding more tightly to me.

Suddenly, Envy appeared behind Edward and grabbed him, ripping us apart, me in Greed's arms and Edward in Envy's. "Let go!" Edward cried, struggling in Envy's grip. Envy jabbed his elbow into Edward's stomach and dropped him, causing him to collapse on the floor.

"Edward!" I exclaimed as he collapsed.

"Greed, you should leave now," Envy said, looking down at Edward. "Before Fullmetal here wakes up. And when he does wake up, it won't be pretty."

"Edward!" I exclaimed again as Greed dragged me out the door.

"Calm down," he said as he pulled harder on my leash, dragging me into Central. "You'll see him in a few days. Now come on!" He pulled even harder on my leash, making me fall forward. "Hurry up," he ordered as I slowly got to my feet. He continued to pull me though the streets of Central not caring who saw.

Suddenly, I saw Roy and Riza round the corner, heading right towards us. "Emilee!" Riza exclaimed as she saw us, drawing her gun and cocking it at Greed.

"Let her go," Roy ordered, bringing his hand up, ready to snap.

Before Roy or Riza could do anything though, Greed pulled me in front of him, wrapping an arm around my torso, restricting my arms and placing a hand over my mouth. "Now, if you'll excuse us," Greed said, "we'll be going."

"Let her go," Roy ordered again, walking closer.

"Now, now," Greed replied. "Take one step closer and I'll kill the Shadow Alchemist."

Roy looked like he wanted to snap, but he reluctantly brought his hand down by his side. "Good. Now, why don't you go bother Envy," Greed suggested, releasing me from his grip. "Let's go." He pulled on my leash, dragging me away from my superior officer.


	5. Chapter 5

Sleepy…tired…review…I'll write more……zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are we going?" I asked as Greed led me farther into Central. He didn't answer me, just went into a place called, 'The Devil's Nest.' "How many of these are there?" I thought as I was pulled in. Greed continued to pull me through the bar and down a flight of stairs to a good-sized room with a couple of couches in it and about 15 men and women.

"Hey, Greed," a woman called to him. "Where were you? I missed you."

"I had something to pick up," Greed replied, grinning as he walked over to a couch.

"Who's this?" a man asked as he walked up to me.

"This is my new pet for a few days," Greed said as women sat down on either side of him, though he still held onto my leash. "Actually, she's the Shadow Alchemist."

"The state alchemist?" someone asked in disbelief.

Greed nodded and let my leash drop to the floor. "What?" I muttered, crossing my arms.

Suddenly, Greed's foot came up, kicking me in the jaw. I fell over backwards, rubbing my sore jaw as I sat up again. "Remember that I am your new master for the next few days," Greed reminded me. "And you will treat me with respect."

"Yes, Master," I hissed as I stood up.

"Better," Greed said. "Now, go get me something to drink." As I headed upstairs, I could feel the eyes of everyone else in the room on me.

As Edward opened his eyes, he saw Envy sitting over at a table, eating the dinner he'd prepared. "You did well, Fullmetal," Envy complimented as he finished. "Well enough that you will not be punished for interfering with my business with Greed."

"Thank you, Master," Edward muttered. "Am I allowed to go to bed, yet?"

"Yes," Envy replied, tossing a set of keys to Edward, "just make sure that you lock your leash on tight." Edward smiled and headed upstairs. "He just made a big mistake," he thought as he fingered his collar.

As soon as he was in our room, Edward unlocked the collar from around his neck and the bands no his arms, dropping them on the bed, stuffing the keys in the pocket. He started to climb out the window when Envy burst though the door. "Oh no you don't!" he exclaimed, grabbing the back of Edward's shirt.

"Let go!" Edward cried as he jumped out the window, tearing off the part of the shirt Envy had grabbed in the process. He ran as fast as he could into the woods, occasionally looking back over his shoulder to make sure that Envy wasn't following him.

"Fullmetal!" Edward heard someone call behind him. He spun around and saw Roy, Riza, and Alphonse running towards him.

"Brother!" Alphonse cried as he embraced Edward in a tight hug.

"Alphonse," Edward breathed as he hugged back.

In The Devil's Nest, I walked back down the stairs holding a foul smelling drink the bartender had said was Greed's usual. "Here," I said, shoving the drink at Greed. "Anything else, Master?" I tripped slightly on the word 'Master', but it still had all the malice I had intended in it.

"You've got her trained well, Greed," a man said, walking over to me. "How much do you want for her?"

"Actually, she's not really mine," Greed replied. "You'd have to talk to her owner. She's a favorite of his."

"Hey!" I interrupted, crossing my arms. "I don't belong to anyone! Especially Envy!!"

"She's feisty, I'll give her that," the man said, lifting my chin to look at my face. "You sure you couldn't sell her?"

"Of course, I'm sure," Greed replied. "She's only mine for the next 3 days."

"You mean I have to endure this for 3 more days?" I thought as I looked back down. I walked away from Greed into a secluded corner and just leaned against the wall, extremely annoyed at everyone in the room. I slowly slid down the wall until I was sitting against the wall until I was sitting against the wall. I leaned against the wall, closed my eyes, and quickly fell asleep.

"Here you go, brother," Alphonse said, handing Edward his cloak.

"Thanks, Al," Edward replied, slipping it on.

"So, Fullmetal, what happened?" Roy asked as they walked back towards Central Command.

"Envy was stupid enough to think that he had broken me, so he gave me the keys to my collar and alchemy-preventing bands," Edward replied, shrugging. "I don't know where Greed took Emilee, though." He looked down as he said that and didn't say anything else.

"I think I can help you with that," Roy said, grinning slightly. "Havoc and Fuery said that they saw him leading her into The Devil's Nest, a bar on the outskirts of Central. We should find them both there."

"Really?" Edward asked, looking up at Roy hopefully.

"Yeah, and with you looking like that, it will be easy to convince Greed that you're still under Envy's control," Roy replied.

"That's because he will still be under my control," Envy hissed from behind them. "I'm not giving up my pets that easily."

"I'm not letting you take my brother again," Alphonse said, stepping protectively in front of Edward.

"Are you offering to take his place?" Envy asked, smirking evilly. "Because I'd be happy to take you instead."

Alphonse backed up a step and Edward moved to stand in front of him. "Leave Alphonse out of this," he ordered, glaring at Envy, ready to fight.

Suddenly, Roy snapped, lighting Envy on fire. "Let's go, Fullmetal!" he exclaimed as he and Riza started running towards the woods where Envy's house was, Edward and Alphonse following close behind.

"Colonel, where are we going?!" Edward yelled at Roy as they neared Envy's house.

"Straight back to me," Roy said as they stopped in front of the house.

"Colonel?" Alphonse asked as Roy looked evilly at them. Roy grinned evilly at them and turned into Vanity.

"Vanity!" Edward exclaimed, stepping protectively in front of Alphonse. "What are you doing here?!"

"Helping me, Fullmetal pipsqueak," Riza said, transforming into Envy.

"Envy?! But Roy burned you!"

"Father is such a genius at making copies of the hommunculi that die once," Envy smirked, grabbing Edward. "Vanity, grab the other one and let's go."

Vanity grabbed Alphonse and they dragged both brothers into the house. Before Edward or Alphonse knew it, Envy had collars and alchemy-preventing bands on both boys and Alphonse now wore a black tanktop, black fingerless gloves and a pair of loose dark brown pants held up by a piece of cloth around his waist.

"Envy," Edward hissed, looking down. "Do whatever you want to me, but let Alphonse go."

"And why would I do that?" Envy hissed, gesturing for Vanity to leave. "Now I have the whole Elric family in my possession. It's a dream come true!"

"Shut up!" Edward yelled at him. "We're not just things for you to keep!!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Fullmetal," Envy said, lifting Edward's chin. "Now go to your room and take your brother with you."

Edward muttered something under his breath and grabbed Alphonse heading up the stairs. "You okay, brother?" Alphonse asked as Edward practically slammed the door shut behind them.

"What do you think, Al?" Edward asked, lying back on his bed. "We can't use alchemy, we're stuck in this damn house with Envy, and we can't do anything about it!"

"Sure, we can, brother," Alphonse said. "We'll just wait for Emilee to get back, then we'll figure something out and—" He stopped talking so he could duck to avoid the pillow headed straight for him.

"Don't you get it, Al?!" Edward exclaimed. "We're gonna be stuck here for the rest of our lives since Colonel Bastard doesn't seem to care that much about helping us!"

"Don't say that!" Alphonse yelled back. "When I went to him after you and Em got captured, he said he would help!"

"Don't be stupid, Al! That was Envy! Mustang wouldn't help us even if Envy was trying to kill us!"

That was too much for Alphonse. He dropped to his knees in front of my bed and put his head down. "Al? You okay?" Edward asked, kneeling down in front of him.

"Brother, you idiot!" Alphonse exclaimed, punching Edward in the gut to knock him away.

"Wasn't expecting that," Edward muttered, wrapping an arm around his hurting stomach. "Tell you what, Al. When Em gets back, we'll figure out a way to get out of here for good."

"You mean it?" Alphonse asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, I promise," Edward replied, smiling as Alphonse smiled at him.


	6. Chapter 6

I'll write another chapter if I get at least 5 reviews!!!!!! BYE!!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, wake up," Greed ordered, pulling me to my feet.

"What?" I asked, sleepily, rubbing my eyes to try to wake up faster.

"Envy called, he wants you back today," Greed told me, grabbing my leash from the ground and practically dragging me upstairs.

"Great," I muttered as I was practically blinded by the sudden burst of sunshine.

"Come on," Greed ordered, tugging on my leash as I slowed down to get used to the light. "If I don't get you back, Envy will not be happy."

Reluctantly, I sped up to follow Greed back to Envy's house, not noticing that there was someone watching us. "Envy!" Greed called as we walked into the house. "Envy, I brought back the Shadow Alchemist."

"I'll take that," Envy said, snatching my leash from Greed's hand. "Get out."

"Gladly," Greed replied, walking towards the Devil's Nest again. "If I need her again, I'll be back."

"To your room," Envy ordered, unlocking my leash and shoving me up the stairs.

"Warm welcome," I mumbled under my breath as I opened the door to Edward's and my room.

"Emilee!" Alphonse exclaimed, hugging me as soon as I walked in.

"Al!" I exclaimed in surprise as his arms wrapped around my waist. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well, Envy and Vanity disguised themselves as the Lieutenant and the Colonel, and captured both me and brother," Alphonse explained, not loosening his grip on me for a second.

I looked over and Edward and he nodded slightly, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Okay, Al," I said, prying his hands loose. "I don't think I'll be able to breathe much longer if you don't let go."

Suddenly, Envy opened the door, grabbing Alphonse as soon as he let go of me. "Al!" Edward exclaimed and would've charged at Envy if I hadn't grabbed his arm. He looked at my face and saw that there was nothing that he could do right now. He looked from my expression to my eyes and saw something behind them.

"Everything's been worked out," I thought, giving him a slight evil grin. Edward nodded and relaxed as I released him.

"Well, it looks like my pets have finally learned their place," Envy said, grinning evilly at the two of us. "Though I'm not sure this one has."

Alphonse nodded frantically that he did, too scared to say anything. Envy laughed at how scared Alphonse looked and locked our collars to our beds, Alphonse with me since he didn't really have a bed. "See you tomorrow," Envy told us, locking the door as he left us alone.

"You okay, Al?" I asked, noticing that he hadn't spoken since Envy had come into our room.

"Yeah," Alphonse replied, looking down.

"Em, so what do you know?" Edward asked, leaning as far as he could toward me.

"When I was leaving with Greed, I noticed that Envy doesn't have any major locks on our windows and absolutely no security around them or around the outside of the house," I replied. "So…"

"You are a genius," Edward said, smiling.

"Thanks," I replied, grinning evilly as I examined the locks on our leashes.

"You sure you can get us out of here?" Alphonse asked as I pulled a bobby pin out of my hair. "And when did you start wearing those?"

"Whenever I do something that involves the hommunculi, I always wear them just in case something like this happens," I explained as I started to pick the lock on my leash.

About 3 minutes later, we were all free of the leashes and I had started to work on the lock on the window. "And we're good to go," I said, quickly sliding up the window with a loud squeak.

"That can't be good," Edward muttered as we heard footsteps running toward our room.

"Al, get out!" I ordered as Edward quickly hopped out the window and onto the room.

"But what about you?" Alphonse asked as he jumped out next to Edward.

"I'm coming," I answered, joining them on the roof just as Envy burst into the room.

"You little brats!!" Envy yelled at us as we shimmied down the side of the house and bolted toward Central. "Get back here!!"

"Nice job, Em," Edward told me as we ran as fast as we could toward Central Command.

"Yeah, too bad we still can't use alchemy," I said as we stopped in front of HQ.

"And isn't Envy the only one who can unlock them?" Alphonse asked. "I mean, only the keys can unlock the bands and he's the only one who has them, right?"

"Yeah," Edward and I replied together.

"If I can get a couple of people, I can get those back without any problems," I suggested as we walked into Roy's office.

"Fullmetal, Shadow," Roy said as he noticed us. "Glad to have you back."

"Yeah, since you did absolutely nothing to help us," Edward replied, glaring at Roy and crossing his arms.

"Brother," Alphonse scolded. "He helped me a little."

"Yeah, big help," I said. "Mustang, can I get about…3 people to go with me back to Envy's house?"

"And why would you want to go back there?" Roy asked, looking up from the reports he was reading.

"To get some keys that we need," I replied, motioning towards the bands on my upper arms. "We can't really use alchemy without getting these things off."

"Havoc! Falman! Hawkeye!" Roy called, standing up.

"Sir!" they replied as they walked in and saluted.

"You are to accompany Shadow to the house in the woods," Roy ordered. "Be prepared for the worst."

"Yes, sir," they replied, following me out of Roy's office.

"You sure she'll be okay?" Edward asked as he looked out the window at me, Havoc, Falman, and Riza as we walked away from Central Command.

"She's with Hawkeye," Roy said. "She'll be fine."

"Did you call me, sir?" Riza asked, coming into Roy's office.

"Hawkeye?!" Edward and Alphonse yelled. "What are you doing here?!"

"I heard Roy call my name," Riza replied, a little confused.

"If you're here, then who's with…?" Edward stopped as he realized who had gone with me, Havoc, and Falman.

"Fullmetal!" Roy called as Edward raced out of his office.

"Brother!" Alphonse exclaimed as he tried to run after him. But before he could get out the door, Roy grabbed his arm and held him back. "Let go!"

"Alphonse, calm down," Roy ordered, turning Alphonse to face him. "He'll be back. I gave orders not to let anyone out of this building without my permission. He'll have to kill at least 5 or 6 officers to get out and I'm sure he won't do that. It also helps that he can't use alchemy."

Alphonse looked unconvinced for a second, then nodded slightly and sat down on the couch. Before long, 2 military officers walked into Roy's office, each of them holding one of Edward's arms. "Officers, dismissed," Roy said as they sat Edward down next to Alphonse on the couch.

"Why can't I go after Emilee?" Edward asked, crossing his arms.

"She'll be fine," Roy replied, sitting back down at his desk. "Don't worry."

Edward didn't say anything else, but turned away from Roy.


End file.
